The invention relates to a roller bearing for at least one set of roller bodies, which are disposed in an annular manner, the roller bearing having at least one track element with a track, on which the roller bodies are provided to roll.
Ball bearing assemblies for wobble gearing is known. In conventional designs, a grooved ball bearing is utilized, in which only the bore of the bearing inner ring is formed in an inclined manner relative to an outer surface of the ball bearing inner ring.